


【GGAD】少年情事（pwp）

by Violet_0331



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_0331/pseuds/Violet_0331
Summary: 少年之间的一些事♂情。





	【GGAD】少年情事（pwp）

【GGAD】少年情事（pwp）

 

仲夏的午后，阳光正好。

阿不思靠坐在树脚处，阳光透过树隙把光点投在他的身上，像披了件日光织就的外衣。红发少年的膝盖间还摊着本魔法史，眼帘却完全阖上了，呼吸安稳。

他看上去像是睡着了。

盖勒特又一次无缘由地责怪起恋人的血亲——都怪他无用的弟弟妹妹，阿不思就是因为还要管他们的琐事才会累到白天睡着。

但他当然没有明说，只是从刚才躺的树干位置上跳下来，慢慢凑近。盖勒特给自己的鞋底施加了一个消音咒，即使踩着草叶也不会发出什么声响。他弯腰去看睡着的阿不思，照下来的阳光被盖勒特的身影遮挡，在英国青年的脸上投下一片阴影。

人心着实是个复杂又简单的东西。阿不思·邓布利多，刚刚毕业，英国青年魔法师杰出代表，一堆乱七八糟的奖项获得者——这些出色的品质，盖勒特的姑妈巴希达早在他耳边念叨到起茧了。可每个人心里都有点儿黑暗的东西，只需要稍微……

……笼罩在阴影里的阿不思忽然睁开了眼。

“盖尔？”阿不思分明是刚刚醒转，蓝色的瞳眸里还全是茫然。他朝盖勒特的方向扬了扬下颌，嘴角挂上一个友好的弧度。

他可真好看，像是谁遗落在这个偏僻山谷里的一块璞玉。

这个念头在盖勒特脑子里只闪过一瞬，下一刻，一个浅浅的亲吻就猝不及防地落在了阿不思的嘴唇上。阿不思睁大了眼，看见盖勒特的右眼变成了异瞳。德国少年性格里有些不一样的东西开始显露了，他盯了阿不思几秒，试图开始算账。

“你又在和我一起看书的时候睡着了，阿尔。”

“因为你太让我放松了，盖尔。”阿不思眨了眨蓝色的眼睛，看上去十二分的真诚，“抱歉？”

盖勒特的心情悄不可见地变好一点，但也仅仅是一点。他扯出一个恶劣又得意的微笑：“哦——那我要赔礼。你知道的，阿尔。”

是的，双方都心知肚明的小赔礼，或者只是他们之间的日常调情。阿不思仰起头向盖勒特靠近了一些，他们唇瓣相抵。他试探着伸出舌尖去触碰德国少年的嘴唇。盖勒特从不错过这种好机会，他向前倾身揽住阿不思的腰，趁机去攫取口腔里的汁液和空气。

盖勒特好像有魔力——不单是指他是一个天才巫师，还有他对人的特殊的吸引力。德姆斯特朗校方说他银舌诡辩，这是开除原因之一，但盖勒特的观点真的非常厉害，阿不思还是第一次遇到能和他辩论到不分胜负又如此投缘的同龄人。他每一次接近盖勒特格林德沃，心口都有什么东西快要呼之欲出……那应该就是爱。

在他轻微走神的时候，盖勒特已经一只手环过英国青年的腰。他厉害的舌头极具性暗示地在阿不思的口腔里顶进退出，像模仿什么情色的交合的动作——热恋里的少年们最近可没少做。阿不思渐渐从靠坐的姿势变成了仰躺，青草和泥土的气息在他周身缠绕，从前沉迷图书馆的生活让他并没有太多这样亲近自然的机会。还未及多想，盖勒特就覆压下来，男孩齐肩的金发垂落到英国小绅士微开的领口里，扫得阿不思面庞发红。

盖勒特在年长的恋人的嘴唇上轻咬一下，准备退开。阿不思却先其一步勾住了他的脖子。

“盖尔，你可以……做下去。”

阿不思很容易害羞，他这样的好学生代表兼英国绅士本该对欲望退避三舍。但只要盖勒特这个人在身边，就可以激发出人内心的所有渴望。

盖勒特扬了扬眉，没有拒绝阿不思少见的主动求欢。为什么要？

盖勒特灵活地解开阿不思的马甲和衬衫，平日里扣得一丝不苟的衣物被揉得凌乱不堪，松松垮垮地挂在两个人身上，少年们皮肉相贴地滚到一起。

这毕竟算是野合，阿不思还是很放不开，赧色不一会儿就攀满了他的脸庞。霍格沃兹优秀毕业生的脑子现在晕乎乎的，被未成年恋人按在树下的草地上热烈亲吻，什么道德伦理早就被抛到脑后——倘若世上真有什么真理，他的父亲就不会因为帮妹妹报复那些罪有应得的麻瓜而入狱。

而盖勒特的手已经摸到他身后去了，一根指节试探着戳进后穴里，还带着不知道从哪来的润滑液体。幸好盖勒特没把他用的什么魔咒念出声来，否则阿不思恐怕会脸红到滴血。

他们滚到一起的次数不算少，少年人之间疯狂的性爱容易使身体受伤，还好阿不思懂一些魔法有修复作用，这纵容着他们越发放肆的交融。待手指在熟悉的甬道里翻搅得差不多了，盖勒特按了按逐渐松软的穴口，唇舌故意紧贴阿不思的耳畔，压低声音道：“阿尔，我要进去了。”

阿不思的耳朵不自然地抖了抖，脸颊好像更烫。他扭动腰肢把臀肉往盖勒特手里送了送，轻轻嗯了一声。

盖勒特捞起阿不思的腰让他背对自己，这个姿势对与承受者来说会稍微轻松些。他把裤子褪到大腿，解放出蓄势待发的阴茎，扶着那根东西去磨蹭一翕一张的穴口，然后坏心眼地试图把整个肉根嵌进恋人的臀缝里操弄。但那根阴茎只会滑出来，阿不思说算年长实际也没多大，十八岁刚刚成年还不算成熟的身体，不允许他这样玩。

“你今年十八岁，阿尔……”他小声嘟囔，开始计划阿不思跟他离开山谷以后的事情。

阿不思的脸几乎贴着青草，他一边喘气，一边回答：“是的……比你大两岁，盖勒特同学。”

这声盖勒特同学让退学的不良少年又兴奋起来。他扒开紧实的臀瓣将硬挺的阴茎一点点顶进那道又深又长的肉缝，接着从背后抱紧阿不思，滚烫的胸膛紧贴青年光裸的脊背，就像正在捕食猎物的控制欲极强的野兽。

盖勒特又紧靠在他耳边：“那么霍格沃兹优秀的邓布利多主席，你的同学知道你在找我干你吗？”

阿不思揪紧了手边的草叶，几度张口又没法反驳这个小流氓，只有口里溢出细碎的呻吟。盖勒特抽出到只剩个龟头被含吮着，紧接又整根塞进到底。甬道都被他插出淫靡的水声。

“等、等一下，盖尔……”盖勒特以为他又要喊慢点，但阿不思只是甜腻地呻吟着要求，“让我转过来……”

盖勒特又抽插了几次才舍得退出来一点儿，把阿不思整个人翻过身。英国青年洁白的身躯绽开在他深红色的魔法袍上，阿不思害羞又坚定地打开腿，把一只腿弯挂上了盖勒特的肩膀。

盖勒特看得心动，侧头用高挺的鼻尖摩挲两下膝盖内侧的细肉，接着深深埋下头去撷取那双唇瓣。

阿不思简直比他在英国下午茶里吃到过的草莓塔还甜。

他把性器插进阿不思的腿间，热烫的性器在白嫩的腿根滑动，透明的粘液把少年的下身打湿的一塌糊涂。阿不思勾着他的肩嘟囔了几声想要，盖勒特才又整根埋进温暖潮湿的肉穴里。

德国少年金色的耻毛刮蹭过他们交合的地方，蹭得臀间一片泥泞。盖勒特直直盯着阿不思耽于爱情的脸，异瞳白得发亮：“……我要射在里面，阿尔。”

“就、就射在我里面，啊……盖尔。”阿不思的眼睛里都氤氲起情欲的水雾，“清理的事之后再说……”

盖勒特临到高潮就近乎凶狠地咬在他的颈侧，深埋恋人体内的性器耸动几下，把温凉的精液一滴不剩全部灌进了恋人的肚子里。

阿不思几乎和他一起到达顶峰。他失神地望着天上的白云，好一会儿才缓过神来。

他们用魔咒稍作清理，然后并肩躺在草地上。盖勒特像只吃饱喝足的豹子，餍足地叼着根草叶。阿不思转过脸看着他，刚刚经历过情事的红发少年眼尾还飘着绯色，蓝眼睛里却像盛着一泓清泉，翘起的嘴角带着温和的笑意。

盖勒特呸地一声把没用的草叶吐到旁边，转头和阿不思对视。

他就是我最需要的追随者，欧洲家族，足够优秀，还那么迷恋我。盖勒特想。太好了，这就是我的目的。可为什么离他很近的时候，我的胸膛里也会有一颗加速跳动的心？

盖勒特不着声色地动了动喉结，刚经历过性快感的阿不思并未察觉到这个细节，只自顾自地把睡着前的思路讲给盖勒特听。

“……你是对的，盖勒特。巫师被赋予能力，我们应该去争取统治，只要这一切都是为了更伟大的利益。但是遇到抵抗时，我们只能使用必要的武力，而不能过当，这就是你在德姆斯特朗犯的错误了。我没有责怪你，要不是因为你退学，我们也不会相遇。你在德姆斯特朗没有好好上课，我猜你没有见过黑魔法以外的迷人咒语……”阿不思捏着魔杖轻轻绕了个圈，“……Orchideous.”

他们相靠的树下霎时开满了兰花。阿不思不愧是英国魔法师青年代表，一个魔咒就能让花朵一直延伸到视线的尽处。

有什么异样的情愫在升起，盖勒特伸手拨了拨兰花的叶子，“告诉我你是第一次使用这个咒语，阿尔。”

“Yes, I do.”

一对爱情鸟又黏糊在了一起，他们嘴唇相接，似乎永远不会觉得亲吻会令人满足。

仲夏的午后，少年的爱情也刚好。


End file.
